duplicity
by bellazzmiller
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "skyes reaction to evil!ward and her emotions get the best of her so she kinda turns dark. Dark!Skye is angry and wants revenge and decides to play ward like he's playing her." Its not even T right now but will be M in the future...
1. Chapter 1

A/n: using Skye crying in the preview for 1x19 as a starting point.

* * *

They had finally had their talk and that infamous drink. Ward had just left the room to answer a call. Skye kept squirming. She felt elated and hyper from Ward kissing her. She heard Ward's voice raise in the next room over but she couldn't make out the words. After a couple more seconds her curiosity got the best of her. Really? Who could Ward be talking to? The entire team was here.

She tries to jog across the cafeteria as quietly as possible. Grant had quieted down again, but even wispering he sounded murderous. "You said I had 24 hours to get her password. I haven't even been here three!" She could here him pacing. "No, Garrett! You're waiting until tomorrow like planned. There's no need to hurt her. I swear, I can get the information from her!" Skye felt worse than when she had been shot and lay bleeding in that Italian basement. Ward was working with Garrett. Ward was working with Hydra. He was using her to hurt shield, the only family she'd ever had. As she heard Ward wrapping up his conversation, she bolted.

She didn't know where exactly she was running to in an underground bunker but she couldn't face Ward. She needed to talk to Coulson.

* * *

"Coulson!" She grabbed him by the arm dragging him away from the team. "We have a situation. A major, big, bad situation."

"Woah, calm down, Skye. What's wrong?" He pulled her down to sit beside him on the couch, where not even an hour ago he had been told that Fury was in fact still alive.

She took a deep breathe and tried to organize her thoughts. "I over heard Ward on his phone. He was talking to Garrett!"

Coulson stared ahead with murder written on his face. He didn't need any details or clarification from Skye to know what that phone call meant. Ward was a traitor, and they had lead him right to the one place where they were supposed to be safe.

"There's more, Coulson. He came back because the hard drive with all the bus's files is encrypted. None of hydra's hackers can open the files without them self-destructing and Ward is here to get the password from me."

"So we detain Ward. He can't go back to helping Garrett, they don't know where we are, hopefully, and the information stays safe."

Skye couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "It's not that simple. Garret gave him a time line and he knows where we are. If Grant doesn't report back in another twenty hours, Hydra will be beating down our front door to get to me and that information."

Coulson stood to pace in front of the couch. "I have an idea, but its extremely dangerous. It would have to he your decision."

"What do you need, AC?"

"We give them the information. We already have the info on that drive and nothing to stay ahead of Hydra. You could tell Ward you choose him over shield. Go with him when he goes back to Garrett."-"I'll do it."-"Please, Skye. Stop and think this through. You'll have no back up. You'll be totally on your own in a snake pit. You won't just be lying to hydra. You'll be actively going against Ward. No matter what he's done, he was your SO. It'll be harder than anything you've ever done."

Skye scoffed, "I'm a better liar than you think and I've survived worse than Ward. I can handle this." Skye stood up to leave the room. "Me and Ward will be gone by tomorrow. I'll contact you when I can."

* * *

Skye sat in her room, stewing in what Ward had done and what she was going to do. He may think that he had them fooled but he didn't know her that well. He didn't know what she'd had to do to survive before shield found her. She spent years playing people to survive. She was a high school drop out with no family. Knowing peoples secrets and how to use them is why she had managed. If Ward wanted to play double agent she would just have to out play him. Use his weakness for her against him. It was no longer about taking down Hydra. She wanted to make Ward pay. She wanted to see the look on his face at the end if all this. Wanted him to realize that she wasn't just some defenseless hacker off the street.

There was a short knock on her door before Ward poked his head in. "Hey, you disappeared on me."

God, his smile was so aggravating now that she knew it was fake. "Yea, Coulson needed some help. We're trying to stay in communication with other agents and get stat reports from the other bases." She smiled at him and motioned for him to sit on the bed beside her. "I just finished checking in with everyone. I figured you'd come find me."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as his arm came around her waist. "How are we doing? Did we get most of our bases controlled?"

"A few. But not enough. We still haven't heard from all of them, so hopefully we'll have some more good news in the morning." They're was no use keeping this from him. If she was going to play Hydra she would have to give them a lot of this information anyway.

"Well, I've got some good news," he pulled the hard drive out of one of the side pockets of his uniform, "manage to keep this from Hydra. At least we still have the info from our missions to give us an edge."

Skye didn't have the energy to play coy right now. "Ward?"

"Yea, skye?"

"I know."

"Excuse me?" She could see the wheels turning and I little hint of panic in his eyes.

"I heard you on the phone with Garret." He face went blank. Finally his mask fell.

"Skye...I can explain!"

"Don't bother lying to me, Ward!" She started pacing in the small space next to the bed. He was going to be to easy. He was to willing to open himself to her. "What are you going to do if I won't open the files, Ward? Are you going to take me back to Garrett?" She faced Ward with her arms crossed."Are you going to let him torture me? Kill me?" -"No!"

Ward stood up and backed her up against up against the wall, holding her face between his hands. "I have my orders, Skye, but I promise I will do everything in my power to keep Garrett from laying a hand on you!" Skye had to fight back a smirk. That was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"And what if I was willing to give you the files?" God, his face. She loved that she was throwing him through a loop."What do I get from you?"

"Skye? What'd you mean?"

This time she couldn't hold back her smile. "I mean, I choose you."

Ward dropped back to the bed. "I'm a little confused here, Skye..."

"I don't care about Hydra...or shield. I care about finally having a family. You are my family, Ward. If you go, I go. I'll open those files for you, as long as you promise to take me with you." Ward had that same look he did back at the hub, when Coulson 'informed' him about Garrett. She hoped this time the disbelief was real.

"Skye, why would you...what about the team? If you did come with me, they would come after you too."

She sat on Ward's lap with a knee on either side of his hips and her head on his shoulder. "At least I'd have you to protect me." One thing she could be sure of with Ward, he thought he was superman. That he could beat everyone. He had dubbed her his own Louise Lane.

"We need to leave without the team seeing. It'll give us a lead for when they figure out what's happening. It'll have to be tonight or Garrett will be here...are you sure about this, Skye? You'll be leaving everything behind for good."

"I already know to much to change my mind. Either way Garrett will get ahold of me. Beside, I'm not leaving everything. I'm chasing it." She lead her forehead on his and he grabbed her face. His kissed her. This was so different from when they had shared in the supply closet. Grant was putting all his passion into the kiss without having to rush into battle. Skye had to keep herself in the role she had chosen to play for him. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to pay for making her trust him. Making her fall for him.

* * *

This will also be on the tumblr page for skyward fanfiction later, I'm just impatient to see more skyward put out there so...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. it's already on tumblr (the skyeward-fanfiction page). I kept getting the error two yesterday so I couldn't upload a new doc until this morning.

* * *

Skye woke up with someone shaking her shoulder. It was time for them to get moving. The team would be up and operational in a couple short hours. Ward stood by while she laced up her boots and double checked that everything important was in her pack.

When they got outside the bunker it was barely starting to lighten into day. "So where are we going? We can't just hike all the way out of the snowy, Canadian mountains."

"The rondevu point is about an hours hike. I called Garrett to send a transport. He sounded pretty happy."

She looked at him, trying to figure out his current thoughts. "You told him I was coming?"

"No."

"That you tricked me into giving you the password?" Ward stop and turned to look at her. He almost looked annoyed at all her questions. She would have to remember that other than his feelings for her, she really knew nothing about this Ward. Even the nice Ward didn't like her chatty side.

"I only tolled him I was ready for transport. Nothing more." They kept walking through the trees, which were thinning out. The blue hue fading to a freezing, gray morning."I didn't want to give him a chance to over think you coming along before we got there. He wants the information on the serum that saved you." He once again turned to look at her."I won't let him hurt you or turn you into a guinea pig, Skye. If they try to force you into anything, you let me know immediately."

* * *

The small jet was waiting for them when they arrived. And they had currently been in the air for almost two hours. Skye was sitting on the floor of the jet, cross legged. She had sat next to Ward for a while but she was feeling restless. She had paced, that one really annoyed Ward, sang, hummed, and finally ended up on the for after a failed attempt to get Ward to play patty cake. He really got annoyed with that one, but that's the type of thing her old self would have tried to get old Ward to do. "So where are we going?"

"Mexico. Little town near the beach."

"Ooooh. Mexican beach, pitcher of margaritas. Definitely an upgrade from underground in Canada." She let off a huge yawn, she had only slept about four hours last night after not sleeping much for days. After she had convinced Ward she was willing to follow him to Hydra he wasn't very willing to seperate from her. Even after he had finished pawing at her like a man just let off a life sentence, he had stayed in her room. Who would have figured Ward for a cuddler.

"Come here. Lay down." Skye laid on one of the benches and put her head in his lap. Her eyes slid closed with he played with her hair. HydraWard really was bossy, and a little short tempered. He looked at most of the people around him like they were animals. Even her. No matter his affections, his impatients with her talking and his need for control made her feel like little more than a prized pet. Her internal bad girl had an evil smirk. Wards superiority complex continued to give her all she needed to pay him. She'd let him be in charge, play the love sick weakling. Maybe if she acted timid enough she could stick close to Ward to get information on Garrett's operations without having to take part to much. Skye let out a contented sigh as her plan became more cemented.

* * *

Garrett had just finished talking to Reina. He walked back into the HQ of there operations just in time to see Ward walking in with an unconscious woman hugging his shoulders while he carried her bridal style. "I guess the girl didn't want to cooperate. To bad."

Ward got the feeling he wasn't all that bothered by Skye's supposed lack of cooperation by the demented smirk in his face. None the less he walked pass Garrett and down another terribly lit hall. Seriously, they had all but infinite funds and they couldn't get better lighting down here? He stopped and opened a door to what was currently serving as his bedroom. It was just another dank room, that happened to have a bed. None the less, him and Garrett had been using these underground tunnels and rooms for years, and he had always slept in the same room. There were stacks of books and weapons lying everywhere.

"You really think it's a good idea putting her in here, kid? The door doesn't lock from the outsides and you have enough guns and ammo in here to arm a small army." Garrett was looking at him like he had gone stupid. He couldn't wait to share the good news. He put her on the bed and tucked the throw blanket around her.

"She'll behave." Ward motioned for Garrett to follow him back to there command room. "She over heard me talking to you on the phone last night."

Garrett actually looked apprehensive for once. "She would only open the hard drive if I brought her back with me. Turns out that little 'candy crush' paid off." He didn't even try holding back his smirk.

"Are you sure we can trust having her here? You played her for months. She could just as easily betray you."

Grant felt a tightening in his chest. It had crossed his mind briefly the night before but he had faith in Skye. She was to good a person that wore her heart on her sleeve. She couldn't pull being a double agent if she tried. "She won't. She's a terrible liar and she wouldn't abandon the team unless she was totally sure this is what she wanted."

"If your sure...but the girl is your responsibility!"

"Understood."Ward turned on his heal and headed back to his room.

* * *

Skye heard Ward heading back to the room and rushed back to the bed. She threw the blanket over her self and flopped down onto the pillows. When he walked in she rolled so she was facing him, acting like she hadn't been awake the moment the jet dropped them off. She open her arms so he could lie next to her.

He hugged her waste and laid his head on her chest, letting out a long, tired sigh. "We don't have to do anything for right now. Get some more rest, Skye. You can open the hard drive after you've caught up on your sleep."

She let out a huff of disbelief, "Garrett is seriously gonna wait for me to take a nap?"

He looked up at her and Skye wad honestly shocked by the caring she saw on his face. "I didn't bother to ask his permission. You need your sleep so he's just gonna have to accept it or deal with me." Ward put his head back down and nothing else was said.

Skye couldn't believe someone that aligned themselves with Hydra could be so bothered with someone else's well being. Maybe because he saw her as 'innocent'. If only he knew. She couldn't keep herself from appreciating his protectiveness against Garrett. That still didn't change what she came here to do. She was Shield and Ward had chosen Hydra. When they dealt with the hard drive she could make a back door for there computers. Hopefully she found something useful that she could send back to Coulson.

* * *

A/N: thank you guys for all the favorites and follows. I have the ending scene figured out and it'll probably be another 2-3 chapters. however if you guys have any lines/scenes/general ideas about this fic feel free to leave them in the comments and we'll see how they can be worked into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: MythStar-Black-Dragon, Ward is evil, but even most evil people have families and are capable of some form of love. Ward isn't a sociopath (as far as we know) he's just an abused little kid that has only ever had Garrett to watch over him and Garrett took advantage of that. The was I see it is, yes, Ward has done terrible things, but he also kinda has Stockholm Syndrome in regards to Garrett. Garrett uses and abuses him, but for over a decade he has been Wards only real connection/friend, and until Skye he didn't think anything of it. That's just what the world was like to him.

* * *

Skye woke up feeling cold. She rolled over to get closer to Ward but he wasn't there. When she opened her eyes grant was sitting at the end of the bed, crossed legged, facing her. He had a glock 45 pulled apart around him. "Seriously, Grant? It's the middle of the night and your cleaning your guns?"

"I always clean my weapons or workout when I can't sleep. This was the quieter option." He slid the mag back into place and and pulled back the slide, so one bullet was already in the barrel. He crawled back up the bed, putting the gun under his pillow before sliding back next to Skye. "It's a little after 5. We should be getting up soon."

"Oh God, is everyone here an early bird like you?" Skye rolled to the left until she was lying across Ward's chest. Sure, they were underground, but why was it this damn cold.

"Almost everyone here is military. We're trained to run on less sleep. You'll be able to sleep in most days, but we really need to get that hard drive open. If we're not up soon, Garrett will come get us...we have about another hour though." Ward smirked up at her. She did her best to give him a genuine, shy smile, knowing where he was trying to take this conversation. He grabbed her waist and flipper her so he was laying over her. "Since we're both awake, why don't we get a little work out in." She could hear the laugh in his voice as his lips latched on to her neck.

Why couldn't Ward have been this way even last week when she could fully enjoy it. Even though her body was all for it, she felt dirty. She felt like she was betraying her team and sleeping with the enemy. Which, she technically was, but it was part of her mission to take down Hydra.

Ward sat up just long enough to pulled her shirt over her head and drag her boy-shorts down her legs, then he was on her again. She tried to remember that she wasn't supposed to want this, but currently every single part of her brain was trying to remember how to breathe. Ward was everywhere. He kissed her until she was panting like she had run a marathon. His arm was laying on the pillow above her head, while his other had was on the back of her thigh, dragging her tighter against him. He kissed down her throat, kissing and nipping his way down her chest. He dipped his tongue down into her belly button while he continued crawling down the bed. That's it, she officially couldn't breath.

There was two thundering knocks on the door. Wards bolted back up the bed, covering Skye's body with his in case who ever it was came in. "Okay, lovebirds, time to start the day."

Ward's head dropped to her collar, "Told you Garrett would come looking for us if we weren't up and moving on his schedule. Come on. Get dressed. We don't want to make him wait to long."

Skye just sat there in shock for a moment. She shouldn't have let her body have that much decision over her thoughts. Even if she did end up sleeping with Ward to keep her cover, she needed to keep a firm head on her shoulders. The minute she forgot what she was fighting for, Ward and the rest of Hydra would have the advantage. There was no way she would do anything that would help give Hydra an edge. She couldn't allow a pretty face to keep her from remembering that she wasn't just a hacker anymore. She was an agent of Shield and her actions over the next couple weeks could decide the fate of the entire agency.

* * *

They had gotten dressed in under five minutes and met Garrett out in the main operations room. Skye hated being so close to these people. Quinn had shot her. Raina had tortured Coulson. Now she had to act like she was willing to work with these people. At least she had played the love card instead of pretending to switch allegiances for the sake of beliefs. She had to work with them, but she didn't have to act like friends.

She was currently ignoring everyone, and working on getting into the hard drive. "Seriously, kid, how complicated can it be to hack into something that you encrypted?"

She gave Garrett a mild glare. "I didn't just put a password on the information. I put several levels of encryption, each one has a different 'key' to opening it. This will easily take a couple hours to go through."

* * *

Skye had stuck as close to Ward as possible after she had finished opening the drive for Garrett. They had spent hours discussing the information with Garrett. They had finally finished late in the evening and Skye was currently spread out on top of the bed while Ward was going at the punching bag. She hoped that they would find something on the hard drive that Garrett would want to go after. She needed less people to be around for her to search their database for information. Especially Ward; there's no way she could get away from him long enough to do a thorough search. She heard the chains on the bag go quiet.

Ward jumped up the bed and pinned Skye down, "Should we finish what we started this morning, hon?"

"You're all sweaty, Grant. And 'hon'?"

Ward just kept smiling down at her, "Well, I'm just gonna get sweaty again anyway. No use in showering first," He dipped down and kissed the tip of her nose, "and you are my hon. My light in the darkness."

Skye had to hold back an eye roll. Ward was incapable of ever seeing the light. He wasn't in the dark. He was darkness. He wrapped around those near him. He drowned out the light and infected the good in the world. Every good thing that they had done was now tainted. He wasn't a good man doing good things that he believed in. He was an evil man doing whatever it took to meet his own ends.

He wasn't slow this time. He had waited months to have her under him and he'd been wound up since this morning. He pulled her shirt off and pulled her jeans and underwear down in one movement. He flung his shirt across the room and stood just long enough to pull his pants off. He didn't bother bracing himself this time. One arm was around her back, with his fist full of her hair. His other hand was running up and down her side, from her hips up to her bra and back down. His hand slipped under her, snapping the hook on her bra. He slipped a finder under the under-wire, then it was being flung across the room to land by his shirt.

Ward started kissing down her throat and followed down her sternum. She couldn't let him do this. It couldn't be any bit slow, or sweet, and there wouldn't be affectionate foreplay. This was all about keeping her cover and breaking everything in the man that was over her. "Grant. Now!"

Thankfully he listened. Within seconds he was kissing her again, shoving his tongue in her mouth at the same time that he thrusted into her.

His months of pent up lust mixed with her anger made things hard and fast. She had at least one bite mark on her collar. The scratch marks on his back had broke skin in a couple places. Skye waited for him to pull away so she could roll on her side. Even if she couldn't realistically push him away when he held her at night, she wholly wanted to be facing away from him. She was evil and he would stay that way. She didn't wanted to see his face when it was relaxed in sleep.

This time Ward didn't pull away, or roll them over. He hunkered down, using her chest as a pillow. Both of his arms were wrapped around her waist, holding on like a child's teddy bear after one of those nightmares that haunts someone well into adulthood. Fine, she still wouldn't look at him. She put her hands on his hair and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

When Skye woke up she no longer had an extra two hundred pounds on her chest. Looking around Ward wasn't in their room and his combat gear was missing. She jumped to get dressed. She had no clue how long he had already been gone and she might not get another chance for a couple days.

She hurried towards the computer that she had been working on the previous day, but when she got to the operations room Ward and Garrett were there. She took a quick step back and flattened herself up against the wall in the hallway. God, she really hoped no one saw her. She would have had any easier time just walking in. It would be near impossible to explain why she was sneaking around and hiding from her 'lover'.

* * *

"You sure your up for this kid?" Garrett was staring Ward down, trying to get a read on the emotions that he wasn't used to Ward having.

"Of course. We need a new lead on the serum. It's either Skye or Coulson. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure we get the information from his blood. I just want to get there and get back before Skye get's to curious. Even if she choose to follow me, she'll still want to protect Coulson from us draining him." Ward knew Skye loved the team, even if she wasn't with SHIELD anymore and he didn't want to put her through the pain of seeing Coulson tortured and experimented on. She just didn't need to see certain things. Didn't need to be tainted like he had been at her age.

"Well then, let's move out, Agent Ward."

* * *

A/N: yes, i know, a bit of an abrupt ending to the chapter. But it's late, i have to be up for work in a few hours, and my fingers hurt...However I know have the rest of the plot planned out so we're winding down to the climax.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay guys, this is it. Sorry the ending kinda short but I've gotta get to work. Plus I didnt want this story to get to long because then I probably wouldn't finish it. Kinds thinking about a one shot sequal though...

* * *

Skye felt her heart rate shoot through the roof. So much for taking out all of Hydra. She'd have to settle for Garrett and Ward and a couple others if she was going to be able to help Coulson. She followed them out to the hanger bay.

She waited until they were going over the plane with ground control. Thankfully, everyone else in the compound knew she was 'Ward's girl' and didn't question what she was doing. Once she was in the hull she quickly searched for the hatch for the small storage area below deck. She wished they were flying in a larger jet, like the Bus, but she would have to make do.

* * *

Skye tried to flex her legs without knocking into any of the cases stacked around her. Flying between Canada and Mexico felt long enough the first time, now she felt like time had stopped. Like she was shoved in a tiny, windowless cell that would never let her out.

She finally felt the engines start to whirl down at the plane lowered its altitude. How much longer did she have to stay here after they landed? How was Garrett even planning on getting his team in to Providence? Coulson knew Ward was Hydra so they had no way of tricking their way in. Then again, Ward didn't know that, which could work to shield's advantage. Coulson could let Ward in then have everyone inside already ready to play defense. It wasn't a guarantee that they would win, but at least they would know what to expect.

She sent a quick text to Coulson letting him know Garrett's plan and how many men she thought they had brought with them.

* * *

Even after the plane had landed and she no longer heard feet shuffling around, she stayed hidden. She had no way of knowing if anyone had stayed behind on the plane.

She jumped when the gun fire started. She couldn't just hide while her family fought to survive. She quickly crawled over to the small hatch. Lifting it just a sliver, she didn't see or hear anyone on the plane.

She rushed out of the hanger bay without running into any one from either side of the fight. Turning into the main, center hallway, she started finding bodies. The first one she passed was Hydra and she unclipped the harness of his automatic weapon, slinging it across her shoulder before picking up his side arm. She checked the slide, that made one bullet. The mag was half full, so she had six. She pulled an extra magazine out of his combat vest and slid it into the back pocket of her jeans.

Koenig was face down at the end of the hallway. She couldn't find a pulse so she kept moving. She hadn't heard a shot in a while so she wasn't 100% sure where everyone was, but she followed the trail of bodies down the next hallway.

Fitz and May were lying near each other, both shot with icers. A couple yards down was Trip. He didn't have any obvious bullet wounds, but he was unconscious. Thankfully all three were alive, but she needed to keep going, to find the rest of her team. She heard Coulson shouting and ran towards his voice.

She slowed down at the end of the hall. She crouched down and peered around the corner, into the cafeteria. Coulson was in stand off with Garrett, while Ward was standing a few feet to the side. He had Simmons in a headlock, a gun to her temple. This was it. Now was when Hydra would go down. And she would get to put Ward in to a teeny, dark cell...or the ground if he wanted to put up a struggle.

* * *

"Put the gun down, Coulson, or I'll have my boy put a bullet in your scientist's skull." Coulson looked torn, but he wasn't willing to risk anymore of his people. He squated down, setting his gun by his feet. Before he could straighten up a shot rang out.

Coulson felt his heart in his throat, but then Garrett crumpled to the ground. Ward looked around in panic. Skye stepped into view and Ward spun to face her. Simmons let out a wimper from being dragged around by her throat. Skye couldn't hold back her smile when she saw the look on his face. "Skye?! What are you...how did you...Skye?"

She took a step forward, a gleam in her eye that shook Ward to his core. "Did you really thing a would betray my family like that? That I would let you people kill them?" -"They're all still alive! I wouldn't do that to you, Skye..."

His hold on Simmons relaxed slightly. He looked like his entire world had just been ransacked. Good, he deserved to know what betrayel felt like. To trust someone with your life, with your secrets, only to have them turn on you like it was the easiest and most natural thing in the world. "I would never hurt you. Your my family...I love you, Skye!"

Skye actually let out a laugh at this, "Bullshit, Ward! You can't feel love. You're not my family. You're a monster..."

She nodded to Coulson, who walked up behind Ward to take his gun. He didn't put up a fight, just dropped his arms to his sides, releasing Simmons. "Skye...please?"

She didn't respond to him this time. She focused on checking on Simmons, while Coulson handcuffed and led away a teary, shell-shocked Grant Ward.

The duplisitous bastard...

* * *

A/n: and no body lived happily ever after because life is a bitch...I'm actually kinds happy with this ending, even if it is kinda short. I feel like dark!Skye didnt make to much of an appearance until this chapter. Its kinda hard to make a bubbly character dark.


End file.
